The invention generally relates to social networks, and more specifically to social content management.
In general, a social network, such as Facebook®, LinkedIn® and Myspace®, is a social structure made up of individuals (or organizations) called “nodes,” which are tied (connected) by one or more specific types of interdependency, such as friendship, kinship, common interest, financial exchange, dislike, sexual relationships, relationships of beliefs, knowledge, prestige and so forth.
A social network typically enables a user to connect with friends and family, share photos, videos, music and other personal information with either a select group of friends or a wider group of people, depending on the settings the user selects. Social networks are great ways of keeping in touch with friends and family around the world as well as making new connections with people based on similar interests or professions.
In a typical social network, users drive content.